Sentimientos colegiales
by arambarri45
Summary: Basicamente es una version high school de Monster Allergy con cliches los caules trataran de ser bien explotados,el proposito es que la historia sea disfrutable,aqui nuestros protagonistas son adolescentes que descubriran grandes secretos,en especial Elena Patata
1. Bienvenida a Old mill

(antes de iniciar les aviso que en este **_fic_** ** _Los personajes_** ** _seran_** ** _adolescentes de 16 años,_** ** _asi_** ** _no son tan niños )_**

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 A.M cuando una chica recien llegada al barrio hace tres dias, de Old Mill de big City llamada Elena Patata se levantaba de su cama para iniciar en su nuevo colegio,fue a ponerse su uniforme mientras pensaba sobre como seria su nueva vida en este lugar,de donde venia no era una chica de muchos amigos,así que aquí pasaría casi lo mismo.

La peliroja salio de su casa rumbo a su nuevo colegio y al salir vio que un chico de cabello azul salia de la casa de al lado,parece que va al mismo colegio donde ella iría por lo que tomarían el mismo camino,antes de abrir la puerta para salir a la calle había dos chicas que se le presentaron.

-Hola,tu debes ser Elena Patata.-dijo una chica de pelo rizado.

-es un placer darte la bienvenida,yo soy Mattie y ella es Pattie,somos tus vecinas.

-Gracias,lo mismo digo.-constesto Elena.

-¿que tal si caminamos hasta la escuela juntas?-propuso Pattie

-si,así te damos un tour de paso.-agrego Mattie.

-esta bien.-las tres caminaban hacia la escuela mientras le hablaban a Elena del barrio,las personas con las que se debe juntar y las personas con las cuales no.

En el camino se toparon a Zick llendo de camino al mismo sitio.

-¿quien es el?-pregunto la peli roja

-aff,es Ezequiel Zick,no te juntes con el amiga esta completamente loco.-dijo Mattie con un poco de asco

-¿ah si?-pregunto un poco intrigada

-si,dice que puede ver monstruos y fantasmas.-agrego Pattie

-por tu bien no te le acerques,podría pegarte su locura

-suena interesante!-dijo Elena.

-que?!-gritaron ambas chicas.

-vamos Elena,debes estar delirando

-¿te afecto la fiebre?-pregunto Mattie.

-no,estoy bien,que exageradas son quizá no sea tan malo,aparte es un loco interesante...-Elena les adelanto el paso para tratar de alcanzar a zick.

-y guapo.-dijo Pattie

-Pattie Smirnov!,¿que acabo de oir?-pregunto Mattie

-oh no!...quiero decir que guapo era ese chico que vi en la ...cafeteria.-dio una risita nerviosa y su amiga le hizo la seña de "te estoy vigilando".

Elena trataba de alcanzar a Zick a ver si podía saludarlo o hablar con el,pero en eso se choco con una chica que tenia un mechón pintado de color rosa.

-ten mas cuidado tonta

-disculpa,estaba distraída

-¿una novata,eh?-dijo la chica.-¿como te llamas?-le pregunto

-Elena,Elena Patata.

-yo soy Lay Mamery y que te quede claro que aquí mando yo!-y luego se marcho.

-¿que acaba de pasar?

las otras chicas la alcanzaron y estaban detrás de ella.

-Es Lay,es una de las mas populares de la escuela,es presumida y arrogante,mejor mantente alejada de ella,es toxica.-le dijo Mattie.

-El rubio de allá es Tedyy Thaur,es un rebelde y creeme que es molesto,hasta acosador,recuerdo que me dejaba cartas pero lo amenaze con denunciarlo,siempre tiene de lacayos a Ford,Soup y David,otros imbeciles que le temen a su amo.-añadio Pattie

-Tengo mucho por aprender aqui...a todo esto,¿donde queda el salon 203?-pregunto

-es al que vamos nosotras,te guiaremos hasta alli.-contesto Pattie y las tres empezaron a caminar.

-¿donde esta el horario?-pergunto Elena

-tranquila que yo te lo alcanzo después-le respondio Mattie.

las tres entraron al salon,Pattie y Mattie se sentaron juntas,Elena puso su mochila en la silla aunque no sabia quien seria su compañero,Ford,Soup y David entraron al salon,se pusieron a husmear la lista de alumnos.

-Elena Patata?,que ridiculez,¿que estupida se llama asi?-dijo Ford

Entonces recibio un fuerte golpe por la espalda.

-Hazlo de nuevo y te matare imbecil!-dijo Elena enojada

-¿cual es tu problema?!-preguntaba el chico golpeado.

-No dejare que te burles de mi apellido gordo asqueroso!.-Mattie y Pattie miraban calladas y asombradas.

-Tienes suerte que no golpeamos chicas-dijo Soup

-¿ah si?-entonces golpeo a soup

Entonces se desato una Bataola entre ellos,aunque la peles parecia algo infantil,parecian niños de primaria peleando,todos miraban hasta que un chico de cabello azul lo detuvo.

-Al-to!-grito

-oh..eh...Zick-dijo david mientras se acomodaban

-vaya david...¿a estas alturas hay que recordartelo?-dijo serio

-no,es un mal entendido,nos disculpamos-y luego se acerco a susurrar-sabes que si no molestamos a alguien Teddy nos reprocha sobre reputacion y todo eso.

-solo sientense y que no se repita-contesto y se sento en su mesa,justo en la que Elena se sentaba.

la peli roja se arreglo y sento junto a el,no dijo nada en toda la clase hasta que la profesora swift entro al salon.

-¿profesora swift?-pregunto Pattie

-Pattie!,vaya que crecidas estan ambas y tu tambien Zick,recuerdo cuando los tenia en primaria,eran lindos.

-Eran?!-pregunto Mattie indignada mientras los otros se reian.

-Ford,Soup y David,como olvidarlos,que cruel coincidencia y si ya son mayores para entender mi tono ironico.

-eh...si profesora Swift.-dijo David

-a ver...-la profesora tomo asiento y empezo a tomar lista.

-...Ezeckiel Zick

-presente.-dijo el peli azul

-Elena Patata?

-presente profesora

-ahh tu eras la nueva,bien,por favor denle la bienvenida con un fuerte aplauso.

Le aplaudieron casi todo excepto Mattie y Pattie.

-Sientete comodo,bien chicos conmigo tendran Biologia,¿lindo para empezar la semana,no?-pregunto

-uff lo mismo digo-dijo Pattie con sarcasmo.

la profesora empezo a repartir unas copias con las condiciones de examen,empezaron a leerlas,pero Elena miraba a Zicl de reojo quien si estaba leyendo la hoja.

las clases pasaron y llegaron al almuerzo,La peli roja buscaba mesa pero no encontraba una hasta que vio una en el fondo,una mesa solitaria en la cual se sentó a comer y Zick se sentó frente ella.

-lo de hoy...gracias-le dijo

-no me lo agradezcas,lidio con ellos desde primaria,ellos son unos tontos pero siguen ordenes de tedyy thaur.

-¿me explicarias?.-dijo y empezo a beber su jugo.

-bien.-discretamente señalo una mesa.-esos de alla son los matones,Thaur los dirige y mantiene a raya a los de cursos inferiores pero en verdad es un cobarde.

-eso era de esperarse.-contesto

-la de alla.-señala otra mesa-es Lay,líder de las populares,es muy creida,solo evitala,se rumorea que es una...tu sabes

-¿puta?-agrego Elena.

-si...luego estan Pattie y Mattie que solo son unas chismosas.

-Escuche eso!

-Mattie!-le grito

ambos miraron bajo la mesa y el duo de chicas estaba ahi con una libreta y lapiz.

-eh,¿que hacen ahi?-pregunto Elena

-nada que te incumba.-dijo mattie mientras salia junto pattie

-no me sorprende de ustedes-dijo Zick

-¿no tienes un Monstruo que admirar?-pregunto Pattie

-¿cuentas como uno?-pregunto el peli azul,Pattie se sonrojo y se alejo algo enojada.

-¿que sucede Pattie?,antes lo molestabamos sin problemas,ya no eres como antes.-dijo Mattie mientras caminaba y salia a los pasillos junto su amiga.

-no sucede nada!-le constesto molesta

-dime que sucede!

-me gusta Ezeckiel Zick!-dijo Pattie agitada mientras su amiga quedo en shock.

-¿Z-Zick?,pero si es un loco lo conocemos desde la primaria y...y...¿ahora te gusta?-le pregunto.

-Aceptalo Mattie,ya es estupido molestarlo ya no somos niñas,tenemos 16 y...y...me siento estancada!-exclamo Pattie y cabiz baja.

Elena y Zick se encontraban charlando en la cafeteria:

-Quiza no lo sepas,soy tu vecina nueva.

-ah si,tu eres la de mudanza,es un gusto.

-ehm..si,¿es cierto que ves monstruos?-pregunto intrigada

-bueno...si,vamos puedes burlarte.

-no quiero burlarme,quiero ver sin son reales!

-no puedes verlos

-¿por que no?-decia decepcionada.

-no lo se,solo yo los veo.

-esta bien...¿podemos hacer algo al salir?-pregunto ella

-no lo se,estare ocupado.

-oh..igual yo,tu sabes la mudanza y todo eso.

-si...luego vere-Zick se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su clase matematicas y Elena a la de literatura.

Al anochecer Elena estaba en su casa haciendo la tarea mientras acariciaba a Sfruccio,su gato.

-vaya primer dia.-la peli roja se quito la ropa y fue a darse una ducha caliente.

El peli azul estaba en la sala leyendo y su gato Timoty se le acerco.

-¿como estuvo la escuela Zick?

-nada nuevo excepto que tengo una compañera nueva que es nuestra vecina.

La peli roja estaba en ropa interior,se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir en su diario lo que había ocurrido hoy,luego se puso un camison y se puso a leer un libro.

Zick estaba terminando la tarea y llego su madre.

-hola Zick,¿como estuvo tu dia?

-ah tu sabes,tranquilo.-suspiro.

-¿alguna novedad?

-solo entro una chica nueva que es la hija de nuestros vecinos,hablamos en el almuerzo

-¿una amiga?,vaya hijo eso es muy bueno,quiza mañana le de la bienvenida a nuestros vecinos,¿quieres algo de cenar?.-pregunto sonriendo.

-no mama estoy bien,ire a mi cuarto.-el peli azul tomo sus cosas y subio a su recamara muy cansado.

-hm,adolescentes.-dijo Greta

Este fue mi segundo fic de MA,mi prima dice que esto NO califica como cliche ya que no todo es color rosita y hay demasiados dialogos,gracias.


	2. Lo sientes pero no lo ves

Esa misma noche Pattie estaba en ropa en pijama escribiendo en su diario lo que ocurrió:

"Lo que paso hoy en la cafetería fue vergonzoso,sentí como muchos nos clavaron la mirada a Mattie y a mi,lo habíamos echo desde hace mucho pero me di cuenta que estoy siendo inmadura,lo de hoy fue digno de una niña de 12 años y peor aun FRENTE A ZICK, hablando de eso descubrí mis sentimientos hacia el,bueno no,me gustaba desde hace tiempo pero me di cuenta que solo lo molestaba por nada,de niña era divertido molestarlo pero no había motivo,ahora crecí y...reconozco que es muy guapo,aunque la pelirroja llamada Elena Patata simpatiza con el,sino pongo manos a la obra me lo quitara,aunque...seré una hipócrita si le digo que me gusta,pensara que lo estoy usando o que quiero hacerle una broma,debo ser lenta,con tiempo".

La rizada cerro el libro y se recostó en su cama.

-Seguro estará en su cama pensando en mi.-dijo sonriente

mientras...

Zick estaba en su cama acostado mirando el techo mientras pensaba:

-"¿debería ponerme sodomizantes a los zapatos para que bombo no moleste?"

Al dia siguiente...

Elena salio de su casa para ir a la escuela,pero había una sorpresa,Pattie estaba hablando con Zick.

-¿no que era un loco,eh?-pregunto así misma y se acerco a escuchar a escondidas.

La rizada estaba algo nerviosa y con la cabeza gacha.

-Zick...perdona por haberte molestado cuando era niña y...aun en la secundaria,reconozco ser una inmadura junto a Mattie,los chismes,las burlas y humillaciones,quería pedirte perdón por todo.

-no lo se,hiciste cada chisme sobre mi,me lanzaste comidas y bebidas,he llorado solo en casa sin apoyo,¿y quieres que te perdone?,no sabes lo que he pasado gracias a ti y a tu amiga.

-Zick!...-no sabia que decir asi que solo se quedo en silencio un momento.-Tienes razon...

-Me usaste para...tu diversión.-decia Zick con los dientes apretados resistiendo su llanto y su respiración aumentaba.-fui la burla de todos,¿crees que un "perdón" lo arreglara?!.-Grito furioso y empezó a caminar rápido,Pattie solo quedo un poco shockeada por el hecho.

Elena lo siguió rápidamente por si acaso:

-Zick,espera!.-grito corriendo hacia el.

-dejame solo.-dijo

-¿Todo eso es cierto?.-Zick detuvo su paso y ella se acerco a el.-lo de Pattie y Mattie...

-si!...es cierto,me hizo pasar un infierno y ahora pide perdon como si nada...-Elena lo abrazo mientras trataba de calmar al peli azul.-"vaya,es sensible".-penso.

-Gracias...-dijo y se despego de ella.-vámonos,llegamos tarde.-y Zick empezó a caminar a la par de Elena.

Ella pensaba en todo,esas chicas que parecían simpáticos eran unas víboras que han hecho daño a Zick.

Al llegar la escuela Zick siguio de largo a la entrada:

-¿a donde vas?!.-pregunto la pelirroja.

-debo arreglar unas cosas.-contesto Zick y se fue.

Elena camino y Teddy paso a su lado,el le dijo:

-fiu,lindo trasero.-y dio una sonrisa

Elena se detuvo y se le acerco:

-¿te gusta mirar,eh?.-en eso le dio un puñetazo en el pecho tumbandolo.-pervertido!.-dijo enojada.

-Asi que Thaur fue humillado.-dijo Mattie mientras el rubio se reponia.

-no lo fui,me gustan las que son agresivas cuatro ojos

-veo que si.-entonces volteo y vio a Pattie.-oye,¿como estas?

-ehm...bien.-respondio

-¿sigues pensando en Zick?

-...fui a disculparme con el y...no acepto mi disculpa

-¿y?

-¿sigues sin saberlo?,le hemos hecho demasiado todo el tiempo.-respondió la rizada.

-que graciosa,¿antes lo molestabas y ahora te gusta?-pregunto

-Si,no creo que tu lo entiendas Mattie.-le dijo y se fue.

Mas tarde...

Elena tenia clase de química en otro salón,tomo asiento pero su compañera resulto ser Lay.

-aff...tu de nuevo,¿que quieres?.-dijo

-tengo clases aquí y no hay mas asientos

-como sea,deberías pintar tus uñas y quitarte esas coletas de niña.

-pero me gustan

-dejame verte mejor,ponte de pie.-la pelirroja obedecio y Lay la miraba.-ahora voltea.

-¿segura?-pregunto

-hazlo.-y ella obedeció.-sientate.-Elena la obedecio y tomo asiento.-Bueno,no esta mal con tu pantalón café aunque un corte de cabello no te vendría mal.

-Gracias,lo tendré en cuenta

-no me lo agradezcas,¿asi que tocaste el corazón de Thaur literalmente,eh?

-el me tiro una obscenidad

-"que lindo trasero"-dijo Lay

-eh?!-Elena se puso roja al oírla

-que si te dijo eso,tranquila,ese piropo lo hace siempre aunque ninguna se defiende,tienes mi respeto por eso pero recuerda que yo estoy encima.

-¿por que eso del poder que tienes?

-me costo ganarme el respeto de estos tontos,aunque no creas tengo en dominio a esos tres.-y levemente señalo a Ford,Soup y David.

-¿de verdad?.-pregunto

-aja,ellos hacen lo que les digo cuando yo lo digo y como yo lo digo,ahora que te veo,no eres de aquí.

-me mude hace tres días,ya sabes mi padre vio trabajo aquí y...aquí estamos.

-si,¿así que te sientas con el "zombie"?.-pregunto y Elena se confundio.

-¿eh?

-me refiero a Ezeckiel Zick

-no es un zombie,lo conozco desde ayer y no me parece extraño.

-lo se,entiendo a lo que el se refiere.

-¿sobre que?

-es un secreto,aunque no estoy vinculada con el en lo absoluto.-respondió mientras se acomodaba el pelo

-¿como te llevas con Thaur?

-es como mi "amigo" aunque es un patán de primera.-respondio la peli morada

-no necesito oír mas.-dijo Elena y ambas rieron un poco,en eso entro el profesor.

-se acabo la felicidad.-dijo Lay.

Mientras en la clase de Filosofia estaba Zick sentado solo mientras que Pattie estaba junto a Mattie mas atras,la clase la daba la profesora Swift y hablaban sobre el amor:

-chicos y chicas,saben que en esta etapa desarrollan sentimientos mas fuerte hacia personas u objetos,pero hablemos del amor en cuestion.

Pattie solo hacia garabatos en su cuaderno mientras miraba a Zick:

-ustedes sienten que quieren abrazar a una persona,tenerla al lado y poder besarla,dar afecto y quizás mas...-decía la profesora.-pero ojo,a veces el amor cruel y enfermizo.

Mattie solo observaba como su amiga miraba al peli azul .

En la hora del almuerzo El peli azul y la Pelirroja estaban sentados de frente:

-¿como estuvo la mañana?.-pregunto Zick

-muy bien,hable con Lay.-contesto Elena y comio un poco de su pure.

-¿no te contagio lo arrogante?-dijo zick en broma

-que chistoso,claro que no,ahora dime.-y ella se puso firme.-¿que secreto tienes en común con Lay?

-no tengo idea y si que te gusta averiguar,¿eh?-respondió el peli azul.

-estoy intrigada,¿si?-dijo

-oh! por cierto,salimos después de almorzar,habrá una reunión importante.

-genial,¿me ayudarías a buscar a mi gato?

-¿era un gato gordo?-pregunto

-relleno de amor y si,se llama Sfruccio.

-oh si,el mio lo ataco y no lo vi mas

-¿podemos pegar unos carteles por si acaso?,pegue unos en el barrio y no creo ser la única con ese problema.

-si,muchos perros desaparecen sin razón aparente,pero yendo al casi te ayudare.

-Gracias Zick.

-Zick...-alguien había dicho su nombre,el peli azul volteo de repente y no oyó a nadie mas.

-¿pasa algo?.-pregunto Elena

-ehh...debo irme.-se puso de pie y rapidamente se fue por sus cosas.

Aqui tienen mas para su deleite.


End file.
